In some applications and/or circuits (e.g., requiring high-speed logic) it is necessary and/or desirable to convert a rail-to-rail signal, such as that generated by complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) logic, to a differential signal compatible with emitter-coupled logic (ECL) logic. An example ECL differential signal uses a −1.75 volt (V) signal with respect to ground on a positive signal component and a −0.9 V signal with respect to ground on a negative signal component to represent a logic value of “0”; and the −0.9 V signal on the positive signal component and the −1.75 V signal on the negative signal component to represent a logic value of “1.”